Forever Young
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: What if Edward was complete the Inventor just wasn't ready to let him go yet. Could he still fit in, after all he isn't completly human, he will be young forever.
1. Suburbia No More

**This is just a little preview of a new story Im working on**  
**reveiw and tell me what you think**  
**also there is a poll on my profile wouldn't mind some votes**  
**As to my story Invisible it's been put on hold because theres really not a lot of feedbackYeah Tell me what you think**

* * *

The neighborhood had been redone, many years ago it was a simple suburian neighborhood with men working, kids at school, and many lonly housewives. It looked liked a normal neighborbood with all the pastle colored houses, perfect lawns, and clean streets, the only thing that stood out of place was the manecing gothic style mansion which stood on the hill. But that was many years ago, time passed and things change. The neighborhood of surburbia was now mansions for the rich.

Many peopled moved out over the years all going into the city, surburbia just wasn't interesting anymore. So the small suburian homes had been turned it into a few mansions. Only the high and privleged lived here. The old gothic style Mansion on the hill stayed. It was old, but was fixed up. The roof was fixed, everything inside was cleaned out, the kitchen was rebuilt, everything was upgraded, it was 21st century a after all, not 1960 anymore.

Still no matter how well it looked the rumors of it being haunted never went away. The pretty paint job couldn't hide the face that something bad had happened before. It was said that though he was dead, his spirit still haunted the masion, a man, with scissors for hands. It was said that he killed nosy teenagers who tresspassed. While many people found the mansioin to be lovly, no one wanted to buy it. After all it was haunted.

Cecelia Reilly rolled her eyes at one of her friends. He was talking nonsense about a haunted house where the new neighborhood had been built. "Whoever told you that Lucas is such a liar."

He pouted at her, his sandy brown hair covering his eyes has he lowered his head, "Is not."

She smiled at him, "Then you're just gallible."

He raised his head, "Am not!" He crossed his arms. "I bet your just scared."

She rolled her eyes. She had seen the mansion he talked about. It stood a not to far from her own house. She lived in "Richtown" has her friends so called it, only they didn't know she was one of the "spoiled rich kids." She choosed to go to a regular public school, she wanted people to judge her and befriend her based on her not her money. "Lucas come on you really think some guy with scissors for hands goes around killing kids."'

He thought it over for a moment, "Yes, I do."

"Then your an idoit." The bell rang. Cecelia got up and grabbed her stuff, Lucas did the same, "But I'm your idiot."

"Don't remind me." They both walked out of the front of the school and went to the student parking. Cecelia got her keys out to open her 2008 Honda civic LX Coupe. She had a tough time confincing her parents to keep it. She told her if she wanted to drive herself to school, she could take the Lamborghini, Ferrari, Porche, or Beamer, not a commonor car. To her friends it was a nice car to her parents it was trash. But she was determined to be a normal teenager not a rich one.

"Still can't get over how you scored on such a car."

"I'm lucky. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I have my car today."

She gave him a hug, "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Cecelia pulled up to her gate and slid her security card through.. As she went through her gates she peeked a glance at the mansion. It was beautiful, she wish her parents had brough that instead of the one they lived in.

She turned and looked at her house. She signed and drove to the back where the garage was. She got out her car and before she could reach the door, a servant was there.

"May I take your things."

Cecelia jumped up in surprise. She smiled, "That wasn't very nice Jack."

"My aplogizes Mi'lady."

Cecelia rolled her eyes. Jack was fairly young, in his late 20's. The old head butler had adopted him, after he passed away Jack took over, he loved to scare Cecelia, and annoy her. He was like a little kid sometimes. She threw her bag at him, "Put this away, and have someone bring me up brownies, I'm hungry."

He smiled at her, "Anything you say."

She stuck out her tongue has he turned around, "Jerk."

"Love you too, C."

This was their daily rutine. Jack and Cecelia grew close, they weren't that far apart. He was a good friend, her parents saw him as help, but Cecelia saw more. He was a good person, he knew all about how she didn't want this life, she wanted to be normal. She've seen how money currupts people and she didn't want apart of that.

If she wanted to be rich like her parents she would do it on her own. She didn't want to be defined by her parents money. She was more then that.

She sat cross legged on her bed. Her room was big, she looked around the spacious place sighing. A knock came at the door. "Come in."

Jack came in with a plate of brownies and a two tall glass of peach ice tea. He came and sat next to her. She grabbed a brownie and bit into it. Jack did the same. "So how was school."

"Interesting. Lucas was telling me about a haunted house. You know that castle on the hill, apparntly some guy with scissors for hands haunts the place. Thats why no one wants to by it."

Jack snorted. "17 and still believes in ghost."

"I don't. It's such a load of bull. There's no way that place is haunted."


	2. The Haunted Mansion

**Okay here is another little preview **  
**I didn't get a lot of feed back from the first**  
** so lets see what happens. **  
**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile,**  
** if you want more of this story, or review, **  
**I started school so I won't be on has much anymore so yeah...**

* * *

  
"Come on guys, summer is almost here, we are going it's our senior year, let's do something awesome." Lucas shouted excitedly.

"You mean stupid." Cecelia rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're afraid C." A blue eyed blond look over at Cecelia.

"Seriously Kai?"

A brown haired male came up behind Kai, "I think you are."

"No one asked you Ryan."

"Don't be scared C, I'll protect you." Lucas thumped his fist against his chest.

"Yeah, because that makes me feel better. Bianca back up please." Cecelia turned to a black haired girl with purple streaked hair and green eyes.

"Sorry C, but it sounds fun."

"Oh come on anyone."

A tanned skin boy with shaggy dark black hair came up behind Cecelia. "Sorry C, but you're out numbered."

Cecelia pouted, "Thanks Talon I can always count on you."

Lucas jumped up. "Okay then its settled, were are going ghost haunting." Everyone yelled a yes while Cecelia just groaned.

Lucas and his stupid ideas were going to be the end of her. It's not like they were sneaking into an old building that was falling apart. This one had been redone for some high class jerk to live there. What made any of them think they would find some evil spirit there. From what she knew none of the men working on the house ever mentioned anything weird happening.

Cecelia sat in the front seat of Lucas's van, with her arms crossed and a pout. "Come on cheer up." Lucas smiled brightly at her.

She turned her head a bit and glared at him, "No." then turned back.

"Come on C lighten up." Kai said cheerily from the back.

"Hell no."

Talon poked the back of Cecelia's head multiple times stretching out each word. "Quit being such a little kid."

"You know Talon I expect this from everyone else but you come on."

"Love you!" He yelled. Cecelia rolled her eyes at that.

They all stood in front of the black gate. No one spoke or moved. The mansion didn't look that scary. "Well let's go in." Cecelia walked out first. "Come on you big scaredy cats you're the ones who wanted to come."

They got to the front door on stopped. This was the 21st century after all, it's not like they could kick the old door through. "Guess we're not going huh." Lucas said sadly.

Cecelia rolled her eyes, of course there would be security locks. She was glad she was smart enough to the get the information they needed. "Move aside amateur." She punched in the code. Man the wonders of haveing money.

"Whoa how'd you do that C?" asked Ryan.

"Magic, now let's get this over with." She opened the door, before them there was complete darkness. A few moments passed and no one moved. "Someone go find a light switch."

Ryan moved a bit to the left and flipped a switch. They found themselves in a large furnished room, with a large staircase. "Whoa this place is nice."

Bright white title gleamed the floor. Black and white couches sat in various places along with coffee tables. A large flat screen tv hung on the wall, with a stereo, a ps3, a Wii, and a blue ray player.

"Come on let's check up stairs." They walked with Cecelia and Talon in front, Lucas and Bianca behind them, and Ryan and Kai in the back. On the second floor there stood a rather long hallway with another staircase at the end, and doors on each side.

Carefully the group opened each door and checked the room. Each was furnished with different bed room sets. After the last Cecelia was getting bored. "Okay see, no ghost, can we go now."

"We haven't checked the attic yet C." Talon replied with a smile.

Cecelia rolled her eyes. "Fine let's go."

They slowly walked up the stairs and came into a complete large empty dark room. "Switch." They fumbled in the dark and didn't find a light switch. "I don't suppose someone was smart enough to bring a flash light." Cecelia's question was met with silence. "Yeah, didn't think so."

The moon was up and faintly lit the room. It was large, made of wood, and empty. They walked over to the large window and looked down to the garden below. "Guess you were wrong Lucas. No ghost. Hate to say it but I..." Cecelia stopped when her thought she heard something, it sounded like a scraping sound.

They all heard it and turned around. "Tell me that was just my imagination." Kia said.

"Unless you have a loud imagination K, I doubt it." Bianca responded.

"The wind." Ryan offered.

"Try again, there's only one window and it's close." Talon squinted his eyes in the dark. "I can't see anything."

They all strained against the dark to see what lied in the darkest part of the attic. Silence filled the air for a long time. No one spoke or moved, they just stared. When they were about to relax, the sound of metal scraping metal came again.

"I think we should get out of here." Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, I second that." Kai said.

They started to move forward when something moved in the shadow. They stopped suddenly. "Okay so we are saw that." Cecelia was in front holding Talons hand; she squeezed it tighter and took a breath. "H-hello, anyone there." Silence. "Let's go."

"Wait." They all froze at an unknown voice. It was silent for a long time.

"Let's get the hell out of here, someone is here." Bianca whispered.

"I see something." They all looked to where Cecelia was squinting. A figure was outlined in the shadows. "I think it's a boy." They relaxed a bit, "Hey its okay we won't hurt you. Come on out."

They dark figure came out a little more, the moonlight reflected off of something it held. "What's that?" Talon whispered.

The figure came out a little more and everyone could clearly see that it held multiple knives at its side.

Bianca and Kai screamed, while the boys took a sharp intake. "Holy crap, I told you." Lucas said.

It came closer and lifted its hand up. The girls screamed again and started to run off. The boys followed. Before Cecelia could reach the door she tripped. "Ugh." She fell on her knees and turned over. The figure walked towards her. She held her hand out and got up. She made her way to the window and stood backed up against the wall.

"D-d-don't come any closer." It moved forward. Cecelia was backed up against the wall. She closed her eyes and held her hands over her eyes. After a long silence and no movement she opened one eye and found a boy in black standing before her. She looked down at his side and found that he held many blades where his hands were, like if he were wearing gloves with knifes.

"Those are your hands?" Cecelia relaxed a bit, he hadn't hurt her and he didn't look threatening. She took a closer look at him. He wore a black tight leather jump suit with many silver clasps, his skin was pale and on closer inspection many little scars covered his face. His hair was black, stringy, messy, and stood up all over.

Lucas was right he was a boy with scissors for hands but he wasn't a ghost. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry you just surprised me a bit. I'm Cecelia. Do you have a name?"

He was quiet for a long time, Cecelia thought he couldn't speak. Finally in a soft voice he said, "Edward."

"Edward. Okay. So Edward, may I ask what are you doing up here. This isn't a place for you to be."

"I live here."

Cecelia blinked a few times. "No one lives here, no one's lived here for a long time. The last person who lived here..." ...was an old inventor guy. She remembered people talking; they had found an old body along with a lot of different mechanical inventions, when they came to clean the house out for repairs. "Edward why don't you have hands."

"I wasn't finished"

"Do you have a mother." He didn't speak. "How about a father?"

"He didn't wake up."

He didn't wake up. Of course not, he was in eternal sleep now and nothing could bring him back. What amazed Cecelia the most was how Edward could have stayed hidden from all the people who worked on this house. Poor thing, he reminded her of a lost child. She felt kind of bad he was probably scared has it was and her and her friends came barging in probably scaring him more then he scared them. She couldn't leave the poor guy up here all by himself; her friends might try and come back for him. "Hey Edward why don't you come with me?" She smiled at him.

He shook his head. "I'm not going down again."

Again? Then he was been down before. She didn't know when and why he came back but she guessed it had something to do with the ghost rumors. Something bad had happen and he came running up to the only safe place he knew. But now that was kind of taken away. The only thing that kept people from buying the place were the rumors but soon those would go away and someone who wasn't afraid of bedtime stories will by it and when they find Edward they could hurt him.

"Hey don't be scared okay, I'm sure a lot of things have change since last time." She didn't know when last time was but it had to be a long time ago and he was here by himself. "Please come with me, I'm not a bad person, really!"

* * *

**Dundundun...cliff hanger  
or what ever will Edward do  
I don't know,  
find out later! **


	3. Company

**Okay it is official  
lol this is the story I am continuing  
Review tell me what you think  
Thank You Rinn C, Wragziez, and JadeMarieWhitlockHaleCullen for the lovly reveiws.  
Please check out the poll on my profile.

* * *

**

Cecelia snuck Edward into her room. Not like it was all that hard her parents were always off working or attending some stupid high end party. She stayed far away from those things as much as possible. They were dreadfully boring and people were so stuck up. She stuck her head out the bedroom door, looking right and left, making sure there were no maids around. She closed the door, turned around and smiled at Edward. "You're safe here; it's my room no one comes here." She led Edward to her bed and sat down. "So you want to tell me what happened."

Edward was already quit afraid, but somehow Cecelia had managed to talk him into coming down here, again. He never wanted to come down after the last time. What if it happened again? He sat quietly unsure what to do. He didn't know her but she was so nice and pretty. "I-I don't want to talk about it." He said softly

"Okay no worries. Hey I bet your hungry huh, you must have been up there for a while. I'll go get something to eat. Okay. Just say here I'll be back before you know it."

He nodded. He hated being alone and didn't even want her to leave for a minute. Before he could reply she was out the door. He sat awkwardly on the bed unsure what to do. He probably shouldn't touch anything he might break something. People were mean when you broke things and did bad things. So he stayed unmoving.

Cecelia walked down her hallway and down to the stairs to the kitchen. She didn't know what Edward would like, she thought something simple would be nice, even simple might seem fancy to him, but she was sure she could think of something. As she thought about what to feed him another thought came into her head. If he lived up there all by himself how did he go out to get food to eat. Maybe the new kitchen held food, but what before that. How did he cook, what did he eat. Did he go days without eating, he didn't look exactly healthy but he didn't looked starved either, then again it was hard to tell with all the metal and black he wore. Now that she was questioning his eating habits she wondered about a lot of other things, bathing, and cloths. How did he do anything with those hands?

She walked into the kitchen. It was empty, everyone was tucked away in their beds. What could she possibly make Edward? Did he like meat, was he allergic to anything, did he have any particular things. She stood in the middle of the kitchen somewhat defeated. She realized she probably should of thought this over carefully, she brought home a boy with scissors for hands and it seemed when she thought about it all that came to mind were questions. "Damn. Okay think girl. Well he doesn't have hands so it's not like he could use a fork or a spoon. He might be able to stab a sandwich or a hamburger."

Her eyebrow twitched she was unsure what to do, in the end she might end up feeding him herself. That was just great. If she had to feed him herself maybe something simple and small that could be put in his mouth in one shot. She wasn't a great cook but she wasn't helpless in the kitchen either but now she wish one of the cooks were here or something.

"What are you doing?"

She yelped and jumped at the sound of a voice. She turned to find Jack with an eyebrow raised. She pouted, "Jerk, don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but what are you doing down here it's like midnight."

"I could ask you the same thing mister."

"I was hungry." He said defensively.

"Well so was I." Cecelia turned to the side a little and crossed her arms. They stood quiet for a little bit before Jack broke the silence.

He smiled, "I think we both know when the other is lying."

Cecelia smiled, he was right. They were both lying and knew it. "Yeah, so how bout you go first."

"I went on a date and just got back."

"Oho a date huh, how cute. How'd it go?"

"Not bad, actually she was quit taken with me." He paused, "Or maybe she liked the Porsche I drove."

Cecelia smiled and laughed, "Jack you didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

She laughed some more. That was just too good. She knew she would have to tell him he was her best friend but Edward was so painfully shy and awkward. She smiled soft, "I have to tell you something, promise you won't get mad."

Jack looked at her his head sideways, "What's wrong C."

"Promise?" He nodded, "I kind of have a boy in my room." Her word choice probably wasn't the best but she didn't know how to put it.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "A what."

"It's not what you think Jack. Not like that at all. He's lost and alone and confused."

Jack stayed silent. He didn't know what to make of it. "When you say boy do you mean a child or..."

"Not exactly a child."

Jack turned abruptly around and stared to walk away. Shit. She ran in front of him. "It's the boy from the house on the hill." That seemed to confuse Jack for a moment has he stopped. "Jack, someone lives there on the hill. He was all alone in the attic, and he isn't normal. He's young probably just a little bit older than me. He kind of has scissors' for hands." Cecelia proceeded to tell Jack about her and her friends going to the house only to find Edward, she couldn't leave him up there so she brought him here. "Jack you can't go up and see him. He's painfully shy and scared of people."

"So you came down to make him something to eat." She nodded. "Here I'll go get you something." Jack disappeared into the kitchen. Cecelia sighed and fell back on the floor. She didn't know what Jack was thinking, probably that she was completely mad and belonged in a home somewhere. After some waiting Jack came back with a tray. On it stood a lot of mini sandwiches and two tall glasses of ice tea. He didn't say anything when he handed her the tray.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Jack." She took the tray from him and walked up the stairs to her room. She carefully opened the door and peeked her head in the door, before entering. Edward sat on the bed still has if he hadn't moved at all. She opened the door. "Hey I'm back sorry I took so long." He didn't say anything just looked at her.

She walked over to the small table which stood outside on her balcony. "Come on Edward, let's eat something." Slowly Edward got up and walked over to the table outside. "Um, I didn't know what to get you. I just have sandwiches and some tea."

Edward looked over at her, "Thank you."

"Course. Um, do you need any help or something?"

He shook his head, to show her she could manage fine on his own he stabbed a sandwich with his finger and brought it up to his mouth. Cecelia shrugged; he seemed to be able to do it on his own. She grabbed a sandwich for herself and her glass of tea, and leaned back in her chair looking out at her large back yard. It was quiet and she didn't know what to say. Somehow she had to get Edward out of his shell to trust her a little bit. She was thankful that summer was so close, she couldn't leave Edward by himself to long and she didn't know if Jack believed her or not. Mostly likely he thought she was insane. What had she gotten herself in to?

"Great' She mumbled to herself.

"Are you mad?"

"Not really?"

"I'm sorry."

Cecelia looked at Edward surprised. "For what?"

"For making you mad?"

He had pulled at Cecelia's heart strings. "Oh Edward, I'm not mad at you okay. Don't worry your fine. Come on. It's late. I'll make a bed up for you."

Cecelia didn't know what would happen tomorrow but she hoped Jack would help. Right now Edward was like a fragile child, she was going to need help.


End file.
